


Duality(Redux)

by DrJay30_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJay30_exe/pseuds/DrJay30_exe
Summary: This is basically just a rework of the first story I ever posted on Wattpad, Duality. It was a neat little reader insert that I can't really look at these days, but it still holds a special place in my heart. So I decided to rewrite it a bit and post it on my new stomping grounds.





	Duality(Redux)

Her muscles burned as she kept running. Her blonde hair was matted to her pale skin, and she could feel her aura running low and her muscles ached from using her semblance. Snarls surrounded her as the creatures of Grimm started catching up to her. A growl erupted from her left as a Beowolf lunged at her. Reacting quickly, she swung her weapon, burying the attached blade in the creature's neck.

As the Grimm dissolved into black mist, a second growl came from behind her as another Beowolf lept through the air. She was slower to react to this one and braced what was left of her aura for the impact.

"Look out!" 

She felt a wave of cold air and when she looked up, she saw the remains of the monster dissolving as it was impaled on a icicle.

"Don't just run off like that! You really need to be more careful." Said her partner.

Dorothy lifted her weapon and pulled the trigger causing a shot to ring out, blowing the head off of the Grimm that was lunging for her partner. She had a smug look on her face as the Grimm disintegrated, cause Elpha to blush.

"Not. One. Word." Elpha ground out.

Dorothy made a show of zipping up her lips, causing Elpha to sigh and gesture for her to keep walking.

"Are we getting closer?" Asked Elpha. When she didn't receive an answer, she looked to Dorothy to see her zipping up her lips. 

"Ugh." Elpha groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine you can talk again." 

"It's been a while since I've been here, but I can definitely feel it. We're almost there." Said Dorothy.

"Whatever you say."

"Oh and also," said Dorothy as she leaned in closer to Elpha.

"You're welcome." She said as she placed a kiss on Elpha's cheek, causing her to blush.

"You're insufferable." 

"That's why I'm your girlfriend." Said Dorothy. She grabbed Elpha's hand and dragged her along.

* * *

Eventually, they came up to a fence that surrounded a clearing, with a single two-story house in the middle of it. Jumping over the fence, they made their way over to the house.

"So this is the place huh?" Asked Elpha, but Dorothy wasn't responding. She looked at her girlfriend's light teal eyes and saw that they were unfocused even as she marched towards the house. She sighed but kept up the pace knowing that it wouldn't do good to interrupt her in this state.

They made it to the front door and Dorothy gently pushed it open. The inside was a very simple house. There a was a living room to the left of the front door with a television and a large couch. Pictures decorated the walls. In one of them, Elpha saw a younger Dorothy standing next to a man that looked like her father. There was a set of stairs that led up to the second floor and straight ahead from the door was a dining room separated from the kitchen by a counter.

But Dorothy wasn't focusing in any of that. Instead she was focused on the figure who sat at the dining table. He was a man in his late thirties, though his hair was silver. Perched on his nose was a pair dark glasses. He wore a dark green suit with a matching scarf wrapped around his neck. Sat on the table in front of him was steaming mug emblazoned with the insignia of one of the Huntsmen Academies and by his side was a mechanical cane.

He hadn't noticed them coming in as his gaze was on the mug in front of him, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to it. He was startled when Dorothy stepped forward and reached for his staff to defend himself. He paused when he saw who it was that was inside the house.

"Dorothy?" He said in a disbelieving voice.

"Dad..." said Dorothy before she tensed up and then collapsed on the ground.

* * *

It was a habit. One that had persisted for a long time. 

He would make time once a month to visit the house out in the woods. 

Where before he would visit for a few hours, there were times where he would stay for days. 

Glynda would often accompany him, but sometimes the memories were too painful for her.

So he sat there in the empty house. He would always make a mug of hot chocolate, though he rarely drank it on those visits.

He kept hoping that one day she would return home, even as a part of him knew that she might not even still be alive.

It was during one of his visits that he found what he never expected to. 

His instincts had acted up when heard the creak of the floorboards, bringing him out of recollections, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

She looked exactly as her mother did in a past life. Pale skin and blonde hair, with eyes that seemed to search through ones soul. 

Even though she's grown after all these years, he would still recognise her. From her eyes to the small scar above her life lip, he would recognise his daughter anywhere.

"Dorothy?" He asked in disbelief.

"Dad..." she had replied before collapsing. 

She was home. She was finally home. He moved forward to catch her, but the girl that accompanied Dorothy got to her first, gently lowering her to the ground. 

Sterling himself, he decided that rejoicing her return could wait, right now he need to make sure she was safe.


End file.
